Wind Waker: Four Swords Edition!
by Raven-Rinku
Summary: WWxFSA X-Over “Hey Blue,” replied Aryll turning to look at Blue. She stopped and stared at him for a few moments before continuing, “Why are you wearing a dress?”
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone! This is my first chapter of Wind Waker: Four Swords edition! It's kinda hard to explain what the story is about because it's a crossover but not an OMG I've travelled through time/space whatever story. It'll make sense when you read it.

Blue and Green's (and eventually Red and Vio's) personality are based on the Four Swords + manga (mainly because they are descendants of them) but you don't have to read the manga or play the game to read this story. Though it might help I guess.

Just two things to know about it: Purple Link's name is Vio and in the manga Shadow Link becomes good in the end.

Now read!

* * *

You all probably know the story of the Hero of Time and how he defeated an evil man and saved the lost kingdom but you most likely don't know of another story: the hero of the Four Sword.

Before the kingdom disappeared is was attacked again this time by a different evil; a Sage and a shadow and threw the land into chaos. But then a boy appeared wielding a sword that turned him into four separate people. The Four, and eventually the Shadow defeated the Sage and stopped the evil he tried to unleash.

When the Four came to put the sword to rest it was supposed make them one again but it didn't. Was it a blessing or a curse?

* * *

"Big Brother!" a voice cried out from a small island. It came from Aryll, a small girl of the age of ten. She had blonde hair tied up into two piggy tails and wore a dress that had flowers printed on it.

Aryll was on a mission; this mission was to find her Big Brother for their Grandma. She brought her prized telescope to her and looked around with it.

"Big Brother!" she called out again. After a while she pointed the telescope to a look out tower. Aryll grinned brightly and ran over to the other side of the island and climbed up the tower.

On top of it was a boy sleeping. His messy blonde hair was the same colour as Aryll's. He wore a blue and white shirt and orange pants.

"Big Brother! Blue!"

Blue blearily opened his eyes at the sound of his sister's voice and looked around. Finding no one, he set his head back down. Aryll frowned and poked the side of his head.

"Blue, wake up!" she whined poking him again.

Blue opened his eyes and glared at his sister, "Why should I?" he grumbled.

Aryll grinned cheekily, "You obviously don't remember what day this is," Blue merely raised an eyebrow at her, "It's your birthday!"

That got a reaction.

"What?" exclaimed Blue, jumping up in surprise.

Aryll nodded grinning, "Uh-huh. Grandma sent me to find you. She wants you to come back home. She probably wants to give a present to you. Now go and get it!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," Blue said then muttered under his breath, "Miss bossy boots"

"I heard that!" Aryll said as Blue climbed down the ladder.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island called Headstone (which coincidently had a giant stone of the shape of a head), there was a pirate ship parked nearby it. On the island were four people. They were all surrounding the stone that appeared to be blocking an entrance to a cave.

The first three were arguing while the fourth one gazed around the island looking bored.

"I say that we just blow it up," declared a young girl with greenish blonde hair. She was glaring sternly at a burly man.

"But Miss Tetra, people would notice if a giant rock like this just disappeared," protested the burly man.

Tetra raised an eyebrow and looked around, "Who Gonzo?" she asked, "The closet people around are miles away. Besides I don't think they're going to care."

The third person adjusted his glasses as he looked up at Gonzo, "She's right you know, "he said, "What is with you today Gonzo? Usually you don't care."

Gonzo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Mako. It's just I'm getting a bad feeling about this place, yeah? Like we shouldn't touch it."

The man with the glasses snorted in amusement, "What could possibly go bad? On a place like this?"

As though someone or something wanted it to prove him wrong a loud screech echoed around the place.

"That," said the last person. He was a boy around the same age of nine with the same hair colour as Tetra. He was pointing at something in the sky.

There was a lone small bird in the sky at least it looked like a small bird.

"If it was that high up shouldn't the bird be smaller then?" asked Mako,"Unless... It was a gigantic bird."

The bird let out another loud screech and swooped down at the four pirates.

* * *

Aryll sat in the lookout playing around with her telescope with a flock of seagulls surrounding her, waiting for Blue to come back.

She wondered what present their Grandma was going to give him. Grandma had been secretive about it the whole time but, Aryll saw her with blue fabric. She had probably made another blue shirt or something.

The only problem was that where Grandma had got it. Now that Aryll thought about it she was missing a dark blue dress.

"Hey," came Blue's voice came from behind her.

"Hey Blue," replied Aryll turning to look at Blue. She stopped and stared at him for a few moments before continuing, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Blue's face turned a bright red as he glared at her, "It's a tunic Aryll," he said gritting his teeth, "That's what they wore in the olden days."

"So that's where my blue dress went," muttered Aryll scratching her chin absently, completely ignoring Blue, "You could have told me you wanted to wear a dress Blue."

'So that's where Grandma got that fabric. I am wearing a dress,' Blue thought groaning inwardly. Outside he grumbled, "Did you even listen to me?"

Aryll grinned innocently and changed the subject, "Anyway it's time for me to give you a present! Close your eyes and hold your hands out."

When Blue reluctantly did so, Aryll picked up her telescope from the floor and placed it into his hands. Then Blue opened his eyes and looked down at the present.

"A telescope," he stated dully.

"Yes," nodded Aryll enthusiastically, "You can borrow it for today and today only. Go and have a look into it."

Blue rolled his eyes but, decided to humour her. He placed the telescope to his eye and looked through it."

"Look down there!" Aryll ordered, pointing down out of the look out, "At the post-box."

Her brother did so zooming in on the object of question. Standing next to it was a tall man with hawk-like eyes and a beak for a nose. He was putting paper into the letterbox.

"Do you see the postman?" asked Aryll eagerly. When Blue nodded she grinned brightly, "Isn't he cool? He's a-"

"A Rito, as bird person I know. We talk to him about every single day," interrupted Blue still looking through the telescope. The postman was now looking up in fright, "I wonder what he is so frightened about."

They both looked around for a couple of moments until Aryll pointed up, "Up there!" she cried out. Blue did so and gasped in surprise. Above them was a large brightly coloured bird flying above them with a figure in its claw.

Suddenly a cannonball appeared out of nowhere narrowly missing the bird. It came from a pirate ship that kept on firing cannonballs at it and missing. There was a pause and the bird turned its head to look at the ship.

That was a mistake.

A cannonball suddenly shot out from the ship and hit the bird right in the face. The bird screeched in pain and dropped the figure right into the forest.

Both brother and sister just stood there for a couple of moments until Aryll snapped out of it. She turned to Blue and looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"You have to go and help that person Blue!" she said, "There are monsters in that forest.

* * *

Over in the pirate ship people were arguing again. This time with Gonzo (again) and another burly man, Senza.

The young boy from before shook his head and turned to Mako, "How long do you think there going to argue for?" he asked groaning, clearly annoyed.

The other pirate frowned looking equally annoyed, "Probably an hour at least. Two hours at most...Hopefully."

Mako stood there standing at the bickering duo, when he heard a slight clattering noise. He turned to the boy who had taken off his boots and was taking his jacket off.

"…Green," Mako said trying to look stern, "Whatever you're thinking to do your not going to do it."

Green looked up and smirked, "And you're going to stop me how?"

They both stared at each other, Mako still looking stern, Green grinning until the bespectacled man sighed.

"…Fine," said Mako turning around, "But if Miss Tetra, asks I didn't see you."

There was no reply. Instead there was a splash. No one else noticed a blonde haired boy swimming towards the island.

* * *

About half an hour after that event, Blue walked out of one of the houses holding a sword. He had got it from a man named Orca who was the resident swordsman. Blue had asked for a sword, which Orca had given him, but not without learning some tips.

Tips that took at least half an hour to learn.

"Stupid Orca," Blue grumbled as he walked to where the forest was. The forest was on top of the island and fairly easy to get to but because no one went up as monsters lived there. It became overgrown and hard to get to. A sword would make it easier to get through.

Blue looked up from his sword as he came to the path up to the forest and stopped for a second in surprise. There were two people there, one was Aryll and the other was a kid he had never seen before. Which was weird because he knew everyone on the island. What made it stranger was the fact that the boy had no shoes on and his clothes were slightly damp.

"Big Brother! What took you so long?" complained Aryll when Blue joined him

Blue ignored her instead he turned to the boy, "Who the hell are you?" he asked, not even bothering to be polite.

"I'm Green. I'm from that pirate ship over there," Green replied while Aryll glared at her brother for being rude, "I got fed up of waiting for Gonzo and Senza (two of the pirates) to stop fighting so I swam over here so I could help my sister, Tetra. I was going to go myself but Aryll made me wait for you."

Blue just looked at Green blankly for a couple of moments.

"You swam from that pirate ship," he repeated slowly pointing at the ship in the distance, "To help your sister, Tetra, just because two people were fighting?"

Green nodded, "Yeah," he paused and glared mockingly at Blue, "You make it sound like it's bad. I swam here because they were going to take forever to stop arguing. Mako said they would be arguing for about an hour and that's at least!"

"Whatever," Blue said shrugging. Turning around, he drew his sword and slashed at the trees blocking the way and walked up the path. He paused and turned around when he realised that Green was following, "You're not coming."

Green blinked in surprise, "Why not?"

"The same reason why Aryll is not going. You're both too young and you'll both get in the way," he glared at both of them just to make sure and walked up the hill.

The journey up the hill was… uneventful to say the least. Just a few bushes here and there and a lot of overgrown grass. When he got to the bridge however…

"Wow that bridge is really rickety," came Green's voice from behind Blue.

Blue screeched in surprise and almost fell off the bridge. He turned around to see Green starring at the bridge frowning.

"I bet sooner or later the bridge is going to break," the boy in green concluded nodding to himself.

"What the hell are you doing up here!?" Blue yelled pointing at Green accusingly.

"Saving my sister of course," replied Green grinning. He looked at Blue oddly, "What did you expect me to actually listen to you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," said Blue crossing his arms and glaring at Green… again. The person in question completely ignored the fact that he was getting death glared at as though he was used to it. Blue sighed, "You not going to listen to me, are you?"

Green shook his head, grinning.

"Fine, you can come," said Blue relenting, "But only if you stay out of the way."

Green cheered happily and ran across the bridge, causing it to shake, and towards the entrance of the forest.

Blue yelped and gripped onto the railing of the bridge, "And don't rock the bridge!" he shouted after the boy.

* * *

"Well this is fairly uneventful," Green sighed looking bored.

"Uneventful! We were attacked by monsters!" yelled Blue. He obviously wanted to yell some more but he was out of breath.

When they entered the forest the two of them instantly saw Tetra who was unconscious and stuck up a tree. But they couldn't reach her from where they were. So the two of them went right into another part of the forest… and were attacked by a monster.

Blue attacked straight away while Green, who had no weapons at all, just stood there and watched his friend deal with it. Eventually Blue defeated it, but was slightly out of breath.

They went into the next area and were attacked again. This time Green did something; he picked up a broken wooden sign and hit it; over the head while Blue distracted it.

Green shrugged, inspecting the sign he had picked up, "That's because you've never seen monsters before. Those are the weakest type. Did you know that you apparently have a fairy's spring in this forest?"

Blue blinked, completely thrown off by the question, "What?"

"This sign says you do, that's all," Green said showing the sign to Blue, "Well anyway lets go. The next area is where Tetra is right?"

Blue nodded, "Yes it is. Be prepared though, there are probably more monsters there."

They both climbed up to the next part ready to fight (Green was using the sign as a weapon), but when they found none they instantly relaxed. But of course the peace wasn't going to be there for long.

Somewhere above them a bird screeched. Green jumped thinking it was the large bird before but instead there were two smaller sized ones carrying two monsters that looked like the ones that attacked before.

The birds dropped the monsters and the fight begun. Blue instantly ran up to the first one striking, it before it had the chance to defend itself. After a couple more strikes the monster died, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Green on the other hand just waited for the monster to attack. When it did he sidestepped it and attacked from behind striking it over the head. After that the monster turned and tried to punch the boy. It never did because Blue came out of nowhere and killed it.

"The weakest kind, huh?" said Blue smugly, "It looked like you were going to lose.

Green pouted, "I would have one if I had a weapon. Alright?"

"Urggh," Tetra groaned from above them. She seemed to be awakened by the noise of the fight. She blinked a couple of time trying to wake up. When she realised where she was Tetra started struggling- and broke the branch falling to the ground. She groaned again.

"Ouch," muttered Green, and Blue winced in agreement. Tetra looked up sharply when she heard her brother's voice.

"Green what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise then noticing that Green wasn't wearing any shoes, "and where are your shoes?"

"I'm saving you of course," said Green as though it was obvious, "and my shoes are back on the ship."

"He took them off to swim over here," said Blue, answering Tetra's unanswered question.

Tetra jumped, turned and looked at Blue scanned him from the boots up, "What's with the get up?"

Blue never got to answer because a person yelled from the entrance. A burly man who he figured might be Senza or Gonzo.

"Miss Tetra!" the man cried in relief running towards them and got up to where they were with ease, "and… Green! What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," said Tetra interrupting Green before he even started, "What happened after I was captured by that bird?"

Gonzo quickly recounted about what happened to a bemused Tetra.

"So I was dropped on top of a mountain top?" she asked rhetorically, "Well lets teach that bird some manners!"

"But what about Blue?" Green asked, pointing to Blue.

"Who cares? Let's go," Tetra ordered, impatiently running out of the forest with Green and Gonzo following obediently while Blue walked at more leisurely pace, grumbling something about pirates.

He rejoined the pirates outside the forest where they stood looking around, Blue barely acknowledged them because he noticed something more interesting, his sister.

"Hoy there Big Brother!" Aryll yelled from the other side of the bridge. Blue bit back the urge to scold her for coming up there and waved back. It was then when everything went wrong for Blue.

A loud screech was heard for the third time on this island and of course came the bird soon after it. The pirates cursed and prepared to defend themselves but it wasn't going for them. Instead it swooped straight at Aryll, catching her in its claws. After that it flew off to the north.

Blue cried in rage and tried to run after the bird instead falling right off the cliffside. He was about to fall to his doom when Tetra grabbed a hold of him. Blue struggled, still trying to chase it.

"Stop struggling!" snapped Tetra, her hold on him almost slipping. Then she added softly, "I'm sorry there is nothing you can do."

Blue could only watch as the shadow of the bird disappeared. It gave another screech as though it was mocking him.  


* * *

There we go chapter 1. I have other chapters ready and posted on different sites but I'll just see how it goes here.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you for the three reviews. Didn't expect to get some so quickly.

For the person who asked about where the other chapters are. They are at Deviantart and Zelda Universe's forums. I would recomend finding it at ZU because I have an extra chapter there. Oh and in both places I am called Midori-Rinku.

Anway next chapter.

* * *

  
Wind Waker: Four Swords Edition! Chapter 2.

Tetra was not having a good day or even a good week for that matter. If it weren't for a certain someone she and her pirate crew would be looking for treasure in the wide ocean. Not going to a fortress so that someone could rescue their little sister from an evil fortress.

Tetra glared at the person in question- Blue- who glared fiercely back. They both stood there for a few minutes until Green came over asked: "What the heck are you two doing?"

The Pirate captain decided to ignore him and seemed like Blue did as well because there was no answer from the boy in green. So Green just stood there looking at both of them confused.

In fact it wasn't really Blue's fault now that Tetra thought about it, it was that stupid bird that kidnapped her they wouldn't have even met. Then there was that Rito Postman, Quill or whatever his name was who said, that it was Tetra's fault because the bird mistook Blue's little sister for her, kidnapped the girl and taken Aryll to it's lair: the Forsaken Fortress.

Though it technically was Tetra's fault that Aryll was kidnapped the bird would have tried to get her because it was after any girl with long ears as the postman said. Which both of the girls had.

For that reason Tetra now hated birds or anything birdlike for that matter.

So why was she helping Blue? Because Tetra still ended feeling guilty even after all the reasoning that she did in her head. But it didn't help her bad mood, instead it just made it worse.

"Uh…" Green started to say when Blue suddenly shouted.

"Why do I have go below deck?" he was yelling at the Pirate Captain.

"Because you will just get in the way!" Tetra snapped jabbing her finger at Blue's chest, "And you are being childish! Go and report to Niko!"

"Why? I already did that test and won a prize!"

Tetra stopped and looked at Blue, confused,"…What treasure?"

Green suddenly laughed nervously causing them to look him, "N- nothing," he said nervously grabbing Blue's arm, "He's just joking. Yes…just joking," with that he started to drag Blue (much to his protest) to the door to below deck.

Tetra sighed rubbing her head, she could feet a headache coming on. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Green quickly pushed Blue inside the door to the lower part of the ship and walked in behind in. After that he shut the door and turned to Blue who was yet again glaring, this time at Green.

"What's the big idea?" Blue asked grouchily crossing his arms.

"You are aware that Tetra didn't know you one that so called prize," replied Green raising an eyebrow, "She knows that you are playing games but not for treasure."

Blue blinked, surprised, "But I thought that it…"

"It was a prize?" interrupted Green, "Well it isn't actually just some treasure. Niko added the treasure in for motivation he didn't actually expected you to finish the 'test' so easily."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask. Did it really take Niko a year to get to the other side of the test?" Blue asked looking curious.

The test was swinging on ropes to get onto platforms and eventually to the other side of the rooms. But the platforms would lower to the ground if you weren't quick enough.

Green nodded solemnly, "Yes it did. Why else to you think he was so surprised? Anyway what was the treasure Niko gave you?"

"I can hardly call this treasure," muttered Blue holding up a bag. It was what looked like a purple face that had a wide-open mouth showing white pointy teeth. It could have been easily mistaken for a mask.

"…that's what he gave you?" asked Green his mouth twitching slightly as he looked that the bag. When Blue nodded the twitch had become a full smile, "Anyway you should go and report to Niko before Tetra finds you slacking," ordered Green pushing Blue towards the stairs.

The other boy stared at Green suspiciously for a few moments before descending down the stairs. After he was gone Green started laughing to himself.

'I can't believe that Niko actually thinks that bag was real treasure,' he thought grinning like an idiot, 'and he was worried that he would get in trouble if Tetra found out!'

* * *

"What were you doing with Niko the whole time,' Tetra demanded at Blue that night, "Were you playing games for treasure?"

Blue grinned nervously, "No. What gives you that idea?" he said out loud while he was thinking, 'That girl doesn't miss a trick.'

Tetra stared at him for a few seconds before turning around. They were both in the crow's nest of the ship. The whole ship was hidden behind a giant rock and the only way you could see over it. Why were they hiding behind a rock? Because they had arrived at Forsaken Fortress.

To say the fortress was large was an understatement. It had massive walls surrounding it and spotlights searching the ocean around it. The only parts you could see past the walls were the tip of a tower and a large nest that housed the large bird that had kidnapped the girls.

'Stupid bird,' Blue thought angrily, 'this is completely your fault!'

"Look over there!" exclaimed Tetra breaking Blue out of his thoughts of killing the bird. She was pointing to one of the windows in the tower of the fortress, "You said that your sister likes to play with seagulls right? Well there is a lot of them flocking around that window. That might be where you sister is being held!"

She looked around the area, frowning, "just how are we going to get you over there?" she mumbled then she grinned evilly and winked at Blue, "I have a plan!"

Blue looked at Tetra nervously, "Whatever it is I don't want to do it."

Unfortunately he had no choice. That was why a few minutes later he was standing in a barrel that in turn was on top of a catapult. Blue gulped nervously.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?' he asked trying to look like he wasn't scared.

"Just relax," said Gonzo, "We're pros. We do this all the time you have nothing to worry about."

Blue didn't look that much reassured instead he looked even more scared.

"Look do you want to sister this is the only way we can get in," Tetra snapped, "So be quiet and get ready."

Blue sighed. Here Tetra's word was final. There was no backing out of this. To calm himself he looked around. Tetra, Gonzo and another pirate who Blue didn't know his name was standing around him. Blue was slightly surprised that neither Niko or Green was here. Niko had become almost a friend (keyword: almost) and Green always seemed to be following him around.

"Three!" shouted Gonzo suddenly. Blue prepared himself was best as could which wasn't that much.

"Two!" Blue closed his eyes.

"One!" Here we g-

"Wait!" that was Green. Blue opened his eyes and looked at the boy. He was holding Blue's sword and shield and running up to them. Blue's eyes widened; he forgot his stuff!

Too late to get his stuff now. The catapult had lifted him and the barrel into the air and into the fortress.

Splash! Blue had landed into water. After getting his bearing he swam to a ledge and climbed onto a ledge.

"Blue you idiot!" came Tetra's voice from…his pocket!? Blue swore loudly and almost fell back into the water, "Oh for goodness sake. I put a stone that you can talk through in your pocket. Get it out!" when Blue got it out she continued, "How could you forget your sword and shield?"

"I don't know I just did!" snapped Blue shrugging.

There was a sigh on the other end, "What are we going to do now? I can't just leave you without your sword and shield. I could use the catapult to send them to you."

Blue shook his head, "Bad idea. Something that light would probably fly over the fortress."

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of an idea," Tetra voice replied. There was a chatter on the other side, "No we're not going to do that," a pause more chattering. It seemed to be Green's voice, "Because I'm not putting you in danger!" another pause, "good point but-"

"What the heck are you talking about!" yelled Blue his patience thinning quickly.

"Well Green was suggesting that he could come over and give the weapons to you," said Tetra you could practically hear her frowning, "But-"

"No way!"

"That's what I said," Tetra said, "I could probably come instead if it's really ness-"

"No! I can do this do this just fine by myself!" declared Blue and to prove it he walked into the fortress…and right into a spotlight. Alarms went off everywhere and all the other spotlights shined on him.

"Idiot," came Tetra's voice from the stone.

* * *

"Idiot," Tetra said rolling her eyes. Beside her Green groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead.

"How could he just do that?" he asked himself in wonder.

"So what we going to do?" asked Mako who had wondered over when he heard the commotion. Tetra pocketed the stone so that Blue couldn't hear and turned to him.

"We could just leave him there," she suggested grinning slightly. When got a bunch of glares from Green she sighed and continued, "But that would be the wrong thing to do. I mean we didn't just sail here just to let the kid be captured. That's a waste of time."

"Also because Blue and Aryll are my friends and we can't just leave them there," added Green clearly annoyed with Tetra's attitude.

"And that I guess," relented Tetra nodding, "So what are we going to do?"

"I could-"

"No," Tetra interrupted Green before he could even start.

"Why not?" he asked getting irritated.

"Do we have to go through this argument again?" Tetra git a raised eyebrow for a response, "You're too young and I'm not letting you go into a dangerous place like the Forsaken Fortress!"

"You let Blue go!" yelled Green losing his temper.

"Oh no," muttered Mako. Green was usually laid back but when he got angry he was worse then Tetra. The said pirate gave him a warning glance before turning back to Green.

"That's because he's not my baby brother OR my a part of my pirate crew!" Tetra had also lost her temper, "Your not going!"

"What's stopping me! I could easily just go behind you back like I do all the time!"

"He's right you know," piped up Mako.

Tetra turned and glared at Mako, "You're not helping!" then she turned to her little brother, "I could easily lock you up in my cabin if I wanted to!"

"If you do that I'll nether forgive you," snapped Green dead serious.

They had a glaring contest similar to the one Blue and Tetra had earlier but this time the topic was more serious.

"Why?" asked Tetra suddenly, "and don't say because there you're friends. You hardly know both of them."

Green blinked surprised at the sudden change of Tetra, "Because," he said calmly, "There something odd between about Blue and me. Not just the similar names and looks but other stuff as well. I'm sure you noticed."

Tetra nodded, she indeed had noticed as well as everyone else on the ship. If you de aged Blue a couple of years he would look like a brown eyed, golden blonde haired version of Green.

Then there were other things. Both were left-handed which was rare to find and both had similar liking in food, clothes, etc. Then Tetra and Blue had very similar attitudes both being impatient and short tempered. It was like Blue was a long lost brother or cousin or something.

It was just too much of a coincidence to ignore.

"Good because I hoped I wasn't the only one who noticed," Green nodded smiling slightly, "So some reason because of that I want to help him. And just because I only knew Aryll for half an hour doesn't mean she's not my friend," he finished poking out his tongue.

"Fine," said Tetra shortly.

"Wha- what?" asked Green looking surprised.

"You can go," she said, "Just don't get hurt or in trouble or I'll personally kill you!"

Green grinned and clapped his hands happily. Tetra pulled out her stone and said to it: "Hold on help is coming whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Blue had been sitting in a prison cell staring into the stone when finally Tetra had said something. He had heard yelling coming from the stone but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Finally!" he snapped, "I've been waiting here for like forever!"

"It's been hardly five minutes, Blue," Tetra said, "Couldn't you have tried to find a way out of the cell you in?"

Blue blushed slightly he hadn't thought of that, "I'm doing that now!"

"Suuuree," Tetra's reply was obviously sarcastic, "So where exactly do you think you are in the fortress?"

"I don't know," Blue replied shrugging, "I wasn't really paying any attention of where they were sending me. I was trying to get free."

"…Idiot," Tetra said there was movement, "Well Green it looks like you have to search the whole thing for him."

"Wait! Green? Why him?" asked Blue.

"No particular reason," replied Tetra evasively, "He's bringing the sword and shield over with him. So you figure out a way to get out of the cell!"

"Fine," Blue replied looking around.

"And Blue," Tetra said softly, "When you find him take good care of him," then a little more louder, "Otherwise I'll kill you too."

* * *

The creatures who were controlling the spotlights were not humans. Instead they were the same monsters that had attacked Green and Blue in the forest before. It was a good thing they weren't because otherwise they would have noticed a barrel in a spot where it was a couple of seconds ago.

But because they weren't smart enough they didn't and continued to carry on looking through the area. When the spotlight went past again there was nothing there like it was the first time. The monsters still didn't notice anything.

The barrel slowly moved to the door stopping when a spotlight came near it. When it got the door the barrel was lifted and revealed Green who pushed the door slightly and peeked in. No one was there.

Green frowned. The security was too light. Either the people in the fortress were too arrogant and believed that no one would get in or it was a trap of some sort. Green really hoped it wasn't the second option. He walked in dragging the barrel with him.

* * *

Blue had finally found a way out of the cell. Behind a pot on top of a bookcase there was a tunnel big enough for a child to fit through. A child like him.

After crawling through it he walked down the passageway that was completely free of monsters. When he got the end there was a large gap between where he was and where the door was. It wasn't like that before. What happened to the path?

Blue looked down the gap below them was another floor with another prison cell. He was about to jump down when he footsteps coming towards the cell. It looked like he wasn't going to go that way if he didn't want to be capture again.

Irritated Blue looked up and noticed a lamp tied on to a rope. He could possibly jump onto it and the other side! If it could hold it's weight.

The rope looked thick enough and there were no other options so Blue jumped. It swung slightly but that was it. Thanking Niko and the pirates for making him do the test Blue swung easily to the other side.

"Wait!" he heard someone say. Blue froze and looked around but whatever the voice was it didn't seemed to directed to him.

"You two stay here!" the voice ordered. It seemed to be coming…below him?

Blue curiously looked down the large gap. There was a man that looked like he was in his late teens/early twenties and was purple. Literally. He's clothes was purple, his hair was purple, heck even his skin looked purple

'This might be the man who ordered that bird to kidnap the girls!' Blue thought suddenly rage welling up inside him, 'No. First find out if Aryll is all right and find Green. Then rip the guy to shreds later.'

Reluctantly the boy in a blue tunic turned around a went through a nearby door looking a way to get to his little sister.

* * *

Green had been in the same area as Blue when the guy in purple showed up. Green had almost walked into him with his barrel when he had entered a room with a large cooking pot.

Luckily he had been facing the other way and was walking towards the corridor up ahead. Thinking along the same lines as Blue, Green decided to follow the guy and see what he was up to.

As the man in purple walked up the corridor he dismissed all the monsters (these ones being large pig-like creatures with spears) except for two who stood by the door. The man stopped and faced something but Green couldn't see. He then started talking to someone.

Curious Green crept slowly up to the where the monsters were stopping just a couple of metres away from them. Surprisingly the monsters didn't see him, which was lucky, but unluckily for him he still couldn't hear what they were saying.

The boy pouted slightly, deciding to wait for the conversation to finish. A couple of minutes later it did when the man stormed out of the room looking angry. Then he paused as he walked by Green's barrel.

"Hmm…what is this? That wasn't there before," he muttered curiously reaching for the barrel.

Inside Green who had been looking through a gap in the barrel saw him reaching for it, 'Oh crap,' he thought desperately his eye's widening, 'Oh crap, oh crap! What am I going to do?' he reached for Blue's sword.

Typically just as the man in purple was about to pick up the barrel a large crash was heard in the distance. The man looked around in surprise and took off presumably to investigate what caused it the monsters right behind him.

"…" Green just sat there before yelling out, "Yay for coincidences!" then he clamped his hand over his mouth realizing that he had said that out loud.

"Hello?" a tentative voice called out from the room the man had been in before. It didn't seem to be a threat but it could be trap so Green crept into the room with his barrel.

"Hello?" the voice asked again coming from the right. Green shifted the barrel towards the sound and looked through it. Whoever had said that was in a prison cell.

The person was what appeared to be a girl at first glance because of the long hair and the face. But the voice had sounded like a guys- a high-pitched but still a guy's voice. Green frowned, wasn't the bird only kidnapping girls? Unless…

'The bird thought this guy was a girl!' Green realized trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's no use Red," sighed another voice. This one was another male who also had long hair tied back into a ponytail but he hardly looked…well girly. Well that ruined Green's deduction.

"But I thought I heard a voice, Vio," 'Red' said looking around, "and it wasn't like that mean purple guy."

The other one -Vio- frowned looking at Red with concern, "Maybe you are hearing things?"

Red shook his head sniffing slightly, "I know I heard something. It sounded like someone was cheering."

"Now I definitely think you've lost it," Vio said, "Why would anyone be happy in a place like this?"

"Well maybe whoever owns this place finished their plot of world domination," suggested Green who had gotten out of the barrel and was now leaning on the wall, "But that was me sorry to say."

Red shrieked loudly while Vio jumped in surprise and turned around to face Green, "Who are you and how did you get here!" he demanded.

"Well, I'm Green," he introduced himself, "I got here by my completely awesome barrel of course. How did YOU get here?"

"That scary bird kidnapped me," Red said getting over his shock. Vio stayed quiet staring at Green oddly, "Well us," Red corrected himself, "The bird thought I was a girl and swooped at me. Vio tried to stop it but instead he got caught as well. So now we're stuck here."

Red stopped looking like he was going to cry. Vio sighed slightly and looked at Green, "You know you didn't answer my question."

"I did actually," Green replied grinning, "You asked me how I got here so I told how I did. By a barrel."

"…" Vio gave him a stern look.

"Fine I'll be serious," Green said sighing slightly, "Well my friend Blue's-"

"Blue?" Vio asked thoughtfully.

"Yep, Blue's sister got captured by the big bird-"

"The Helmaroc King you mean?" Vio interrupted looking curious.

"Helmaroc King. That thing has a name?" repeated the other boy blinking in surprise when Vio nodded he continued, "Blue asked (more like demanded actually) my sister if can come on our ship and bring him to the Forsaken Fortress. We did and threw him over the wall with a catapult."

"You what!" Red exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry he was fine," replied Green dismissively, "Could you stop interrupting me? Anyway, the idiot had forgot his weapons so I went over to give them to him."

"So you went into the fortress just to give someone their weapons when they could easily find some weapons here?" Vio asked slowly.

"Oh not you too," muttered Green glaring slightly, "Blue got captured as well so I went to help him and Aryll is my friend too."

Vio nodded slightly figuring that Aryll was most likely Blue's sister while Red stood there looking confused.

"Wait…what?" he asked frowning.

"Never-mind about that. I explain properly when I figure a way to get you out," Green said looking around for a key or something.

"I suggest trying that switch over there," Vio said pointing to a switch that seemly in the middle of nowhere.

"I doubt it," snorted Green looking at the switch, but stood on it anyway. The door to the cell swung wide open.

Green stared at Vio who was now smirking smugly, "Don't say anything," he muttered pouting slightly as Red cheered happily and ran out of the cell.  


* * *

Sorry if there is any mistakes but meh. Now as everyone says, read and review.

Also I think you should go read and review Aralith's story: OoT Retelling. His story is great.

Raven-Rinku


	3. Chapter 3

Wind Waker: Four Swords Edition!

Chapter 3

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Blue to the stone that was around his neck.

"Well how else are you going to save your sister?" came Tetra's voice from the stone.

Blue was standing on top of one of the three spotlight towers in the Forsaken Fortress. While the other two spotlights searched out the main grounds the one Blue was near was pointed exactly on the path he needed to get to.

But this is was not that certain spotlight. Tetra suggested (in other words ordered) Blue to stop that spotlight just in case it helped Green. After a couple of minutes of bickering Blue reluctantly agreed it would be a good idea to do it.

"So what do I have to do now?" asked Blue eying the monster controlling the spotlights on top of a stand. It had surprisingly had not noticed him yet.

"Attack it of course!" replied Tetra as though it was obvious. Blue stared blankly at the stone, "…Oh wait you don't have a weapon don't you?" she asked sheepishly, "Just…look around you, there might be something you can use."

Blue did so looking around quickly and looked into the stone, "There is a pot full of sticks," he reported, "I could throw the pot at it."

"Or you could use one of the sticks as a weapon," contradicted Tetra groaning, "That would work much better."

Blue grumbled knowing that she was she was right and moved forward picked up a stick. It was when the monster finally noticed; it pulled a lever causing the lever to go up and jumped off the stand brandishing a stuck similar to what Blue was using.

"Look! It's only using a stick," pointed out Tetra, "You might actually win this!"

"What do you mean 'might'?" Blue demanded angrily completely forgetting the monster for a second.

"Heh. Come on I don't think you have any experience in defeating monsters!" Tetra gloated smugly.

Blue growled, "I have to! Who do you think saved you from those monsters in the forest!"

"I don't know. Maybe Green?" Tetra seemed to be laughing on the other end.

"Why, you-" out of nowhere a stick came out of nowhere. Blue quickly jumped out of the way avoided the attack. He snarled slightly and stuck the monster. After a few more hits the monster was dead.

"There! I defeated it without getting hurt at all!" Blue bragged smirking.

"Remember it's the weakest kind," reminded Tetra, "Though I guess you were pretty good. But that's not the point. Go and turn off the other two spotlights Mister Hotshot."

Blue rolled his eyes, "Yes miss bossy boots."

* * *

Green, Red and Vio had barely moved from the spot from before. In fact they were just sitting on a table outside the prison cell. Green was explaining in detail of why he was here to a wide-eyed Red while Vio sat there barely even listening, instead he was deep in thought.

"Then big crashing noises came out of nowhere and the purple guy went away to see what made the noise," Green was saying, "and then I yelled out and you heard me!" finishing he's story he turned to Vio, "Who was that guy anyway?"

Vio blinked surprised at the sudden question, "I don't know who that guy is. He just comes and visit every now and then," He said slowly, "He seems to hate us for some reason. Don't know why, I've never met him in my life."

"Me neither," Red said, "There is something odd about him."

"Besides living in a fortress full of monsters?" asked Green snorting slightly.

Red blushed slightly, "Yeah. There is just a weird…aura I guess about him. Like something is not right."

"Hmm…I guess so," Vio muttered thoughtfully, " I just want to know," he stopped and shook his head, "Never mind."

Green looked at Vio in confusion he was about to say something when a thumping noise came from above them. All three of them stared up silent until the sound faded away.

"We should go now," Vio said turning to the other two, "We shouldn't stay here any longer."

Both Green and Red nodded and three walked to the opening of the corridor. The pig-like monsters were back and they brought even more of them. Five now walked the corridor.

"Moblins," Vio hissed frowning, "That might be a problem."

"Those things are called Moblins? They have a name as well?" asked Green louder then expected. One of the Moblins looked up and the boys quickly ran back.

"Yes they have a name Green," Vio said rolling his eyes when he thought it was safe, "Just about every monster has a name."

"Vio reads a lot of books," Red said to Green who was staring at Vio in surprise, "He's like a walking, talking book sometimes."

Green snorted, "That's one way to put it," he snickered.

Vio glared at both of them causing the two to go quiet, "We have to think of a way to get past them," he said.

"I could use Blue's sword," suggested Green pointing to the sword strapped to his back.

Vio shook his head, "No. Both there's to much of them and Red and I don't have any weapons to help you," he stood there looking around thinking of a way to get past.

"Why didn't you use the sword before?" Red asked Green curiously.

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself," Green replied grinning widely, "Unlike Blue who charged right into the fortress without thinking of the consequences."

"Oh right you told me that," Red said starting to grin himself, "Why did he do that?"

"Because he is an idiot," replied Green as though it was obvious before starting to laugh, Red soon followed cheering up a bit. Vio turned towards them looking annoyed.

"You know you could be helping me find a way out of here," he snapped. Green turned to him looking a bit surprised.

"We go by barrel of course," he said turning to look at the abandoned barrel on the ground.

Red frowned, "Um…Green I don't think we will all fit in there," he said looking doubtful.

Vio sighed, "It looks like we have no choice."

That was why about ten minutes later when a Moblin looked up from his search he saw a barrel. It had made an odd sound as though it was in pain. The Moblin stared at it blankly, when it didn't make more noises it turned away and went back it's work.

After the Moblin turned around the barrel was lifted up slightly and six pairs of legs appeared from underneath it. It awkwardly walked towards the other side of the corridor stopping every time a Moblin looked it way.

When it finally got to the door the barrel was lifted all the way up revealing the three boys. Red was clutching his foot in pain while Green was apologising to him as quietly as he could. Soon Red stood up and they entered the next room.

It was the room with a large pot. Thankfully there were absolutely no monsters around. Vio walked towards a wall to the left. It had map of the fortress on it, the room they were in had a large circle around it.

"Alright, Green where did you say where Blue's sister was?" he asked looking at the map.

"We think she is in the highest part of the fortress," Green replied frowning, "You know that is very typical for a bad guy."

Vio nodded thoughtfully ignoring the last part, "Well there is no reason to keep going through the bottom parts of this place. According to this map there is a ladder in this room," he looked right and there the ladder was. It was leaning against a platform, "If we climb it we will be in the higher parts of the fortress. There we can make our way to the tower. Lets go then."

"Okies!" Green exclaimed and started to quickly climb the ladder. After hesitating a bit Red followed but more slowly. Vio rolled his eyes and climbed up after them. Sure enough at the top of it there was a door leading to the outside.

When they walked through the outside was surprisingly dark. Only one spotlight was searching the grounds while the other two was pointed up into the sky. But there was nothing up there. Green looked up and frowned.

"What is with them," he asked, "Why aren't they searching the grounds."

"That was because of me," came Blue's smug voice from somewhere near him.

Green turned around quickly. When he saw Blue he clapped his hands in happiness. "Yay! Blue!" he said happily.

* * *

"Yay! Blue!" Green said happily. Blue frowned he was hoping that Green would be scared or something. It would have been the perfect revenge from when the boy had scared Blue near the bridge back at Outset.

"Where the hell have you been?" he grumbled his words echoed by Tetra.

Green blinked, "Whoa that was a freaky coincidence."

"That doesn't answer my question," snapped Tetra she was most likely glaring into the stone at this moment.

"What was that?" cried a person next to Green. For a second Blue thought he was the purple man before, but it was only someone his age in purple clothes. He was staring at Blue's chest in confusion.

Not that he noticed it there was another person next to Green. It was…a girl? She had hair to her shoulders and wore red clothes.

"Oh, that?" Green said addressing the boy in purple, "That's just one of the stones my sister, Tetra owns. She can talk to people through it with a stone of her own."

"I've never seen a thing like that in my life," said the girl staring at the stone.

Green shrugged, "Yeah it is very rare. It might be the only ones there is."

"Where did you find it?" the boy asked sounding very interested.

"Oh it's a family heirloom," Green replied.

Blue stood there watching the exchanged in surprise, "What the hell!" he exclaimed, "Why is he here?" he pointed to the boy, "And why the heck did you save her and not my sister!?"

Green stared at the boy in Blue blankly, "Girl? What girl?" he asked thoroughly confused looking around.

Blue growled thinking that Green was joking around, "Her!" he shouted and was shushed by the boy he continued slightly quietly, "The one who is standing right next to you!" he pointed towards the girl pointing towards the girl. She started to sniff.

"You think that I am a girl?" she asked on the verge of tears. Green and the other boy exchange glances.

"Don't worry, Red," the boy said comforting her, "He was only joking. He didn't mean it."

"No I-" before Blue could say anything else Green kicked him in the shins.

"Vio is right, Red," Green said grinning, "Blue would never say such an insensitive thing like that! Wouldn't you Blue?"

"Oh. OH!" It seemed that Blue had finally realised that Red was a boy, "Yeah. I was just joking," he laughed weakly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tetra cut in sounded faintly annoyed, "But don't you have a job to do?"

Both Red and Vio jumped in surprise not used to voices coming from stones while Green and Blue nodded, starting to walk with the other two following. After he had recovered from the shock Red turned to Blue.

"I am Red from Greatfish Isle," he politely introduced himself, "And this is Vio. He is also from Greatfish." Vio just nodded to the Blue and continued to walk.

"Blue," he said gruffly, "We have to get up there," he addressed all of them pointing towards the highest tower.

"We know," pointed out Vio, "We have to go through the door at the end of this corridor. Then we just continue from there. We'll eventually get there if we keep going this way."

Blue stopped and stared at Green who grinned sheepishly. Vio ignored this and opened the door to the next room. The room was similar to the one that Blue was held in. It had two platforms and a rope hanging from the roof with a lantern attached to it.

"Looks like we have to use the rope to get across," Green said cheerfully, "Lucky for did that 'test,' Blue," he paused, "But what about Red and Vio?"

"I think I can do it. I've done things like this before. But…" he trailed off looking towards Red.

He was staring at the rope wide-eyed and was shaking slightly, "I- I don't think I can do that." He said stuttering.

The other three boys exchanged glances thinking the exact same thing, 'How are we going to do this?'

Green then suddenly started grinned again, "I know!" he said happily, "You can go with Blue!"

"What!" yelled Blue. It was thankful that no one had noticed them by now, "What kind of idea is that?"

"Hmm…that's a good idea Green," Vio said nodding, "Blue is the strongest one of us. He can easily hold Red and hold the rope."

Blue turned to Vio glaring at him. Red stood there blushing madly.

"I could try to-" he started but unsurprisingly Blue cut him off.

"Don't be stupid," he snarled, "If you just fall down we have to go and get you slowing the rescue of my little sister!"

"Then why don't you help him?" Vio asked looking amused.

"Because I don't have to do it," Blue replied looking stubborn, "We can't either of you can do it?" Vio merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aw! Come on Blue," Green said pouting, "It's not like we are asking you to kiss him or something."

The all paused suddenly thinking of the exact same thing each having a different reaction. Green burst out laughing almost collapsing onto the ground, Vio coughed politely covering up his laugh, Red blushed even more then before and Blue turned to Green looking like he was going to kill the other boy.

Green rolled his eyes and pushed the highly irritated Blue towards Red, "Just go with it. If you don't help Red we will be stuck here and that means no saving Aryll and you don't want that do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Fine then," Blue relented sighing, "Just. Don't tell anyone you hear?"

Green nodded solemnly and Blue turned to Red standing there awkwardly. This ended up with Red sitting on the other side clutching his leg in pain, Blue stood behind him looking grouchy not even bothering to apologize.

Vio sighed and jumped onto the rope swinging a couple of times before jumping off. Green followed straight away jumping to the other side without swinging more then once. When he jumped off to the other side he bowed mockingly causing a certain grumpy someone to glare at him.

They went outside again. This place was where the last spotlight was searching the main area. Red looked at the spotlight.

"Do you think we should stop that spotlight?" he asked curiously, "We might need it gone later on."

"Nah, it's too much bother," Blue said shaking his head, he then looked at Green as though he just realised something, "You still have my sword and shield. I want them back."

"Why? You have that stick, You can use that as a weapon," with a stern look from the other boy, Green grinned slightly, "Fine, but I want the stick!"

The swap was made and they continued on to the next room, the spotlight ignored. The next one room had two Moblins searching around the place with rats and bats running around it.

"This place is a complete wreck," commented Tetra speaking up.

This time Red and Vio didn't jump in shock instead they, like the others to glance towards stone as though it was a daily occurrence.

"Yeah I noticed that myself," Green said nodding, "It's like they don't even care about the condition."

"Maybe they don't," suggested Red, "That mean purple guy didn't seem like a caring person," he frowned looking upset at that.

"The whole place is impossible to get through in general," Vio agreed thoughtfully, looking at the monsters he added, "We have to be careful and not draw att-"

He was cut off by Blue, who had drawn his sword and shield and ran to attack the Moblin closet to them. It looked up as the sword came down on it and barely dodged it.

"-ention," finished Vio sighing. Green rolled his eyes and ran after him brandishing his sword. The racket caused the other Moblin to come over, it threw its lantern at Blue who ducked the lantern skimming over his head.

"Blue you are an idiot!" cried Green as he attacked the first Moblin hitting it on the chest. The Moblin retaliated by swinging it spear at Blue who brought his shield just in time. The spear came flying into the air landing right near Vio who picked it up.

"See this is what happens when you draw attention to yourself," he hissed at Blue, "At this rate everyone in the whole entire Fortress here!"

"I doubt it!" Blue snapped as a retaliation. Just to prove him wrong a Moblin came crashing from the room ahead of them. Red screeched in surprise and ran over to the tree others.

"What are we going to do?" he asked looking worried. Vio looked at the weapon less Red and then at Blue who was holding his sword and shield facing the third Moblin.

"Blue!" Vio ordered, "Give your shield to Blue," the other boy distracted absently gave the shield to Red, "There now you can defend yourself."

Red nodded and held up his new shield just as one of the Moblins decided to attack. It racketed off and Vio holding the spear awkwardly stabbed it. The monster died going up in purple smoke.

Blue and Green both managed to defeat the second Moblin together without getting into each other ways. That meant there was only one left. It looked at the four boys who surrounded it and then at its hands; which held no weapon.

The Moblin then chose the only option left. It jumped off the floor and into the water below. Instead of swimming to one of the ladders it just sunk disappearing under the small waves.

"…what just happened?" Green said blankly, the other shrugged looking just as confused, "Lets just continue."

They exited to outside again. This was the last part it curled up into a circle and into the top of the tower. Green run up ahead looking around curious, Blue catching up to him yelling at him to slow down. This lead into an argument, Green grinning Blue frowning.

Red trailed behind them all his head bent down, Vio stopped and waited for him looking concerned, "What is wrong?" he asked, "You seem more quieter then usual."

The boy in red looked up at the tower, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this," he muttered, "Like a dark cloud is hovering around this place. It's getting worse as we go up. I think there is someone we don't want to go anywhere near them."

"The purple guy?" Vio asked frowning staring up at the tower as well.

"No. Something not that guy," Red said shaking his head, "Something much more…sinister."

Vio nodded trusting him. Red had this weird ability he could always tell if something bad or good was about to happen. Since they were kids he had this. It seemed to run in the family because his mother had a similar ability.

"Well we will find out soon," Vio said.

"Oi!" Green shouted out from ahead. He and Blue were standing up the stairs waiting for them. The other two boys quickly caught up to them.

"What the hell were you talking about?" asked Blue in his own special way.

"Nothing of importance," dismissed Vio waving a hand lazily in the air, "lets just continue," with that he started to walk off. Green, Red and Blue soon followed. The final path was uneventful compared to the rest of the Fortress.

It seemed like the Moblin that came crashing in before seemed to be the only guard in this area because the path was empty except for the boys. Soon the path started to thin until they had to sidle against the wall to get past.

When the path widened again it was only for a short time and had gaps, so large that you could fall and plummet to your death. That led to more sidling against the wall much to the discomfort of the four.

"You'd think that whoever owned this place at least make the place possibly to get around," grumbled Tetra from the stone.

"Hm," Blue absently nodded not actually paying attention to her. They could actually the door from here. Blue being the impatient person he ran past the others, right to the door and almost slamming into a monster.

Just as that happened spikes appeared up from the ground behind Blue separating him from the others. Both Green and Vio groaned in annoyance and Red cried out in surprise. The monster itself got ready to fight the boy sword and shield in hand. It was similar to the ones found in the forest and controlling the spotlights but this one was green. Blue stared at it confused.

"It's a Elite Bokoblin, a slightly stronger version then the normal ones," Vio quickly explained noticing Blue's confusion, "I'm sure you can defeat it."

"Slightly stronger, aye?" Blue asked to himself. He gripped the sword tighter and ran to attack it.

The Bokoblin quickly threw its sword up throwing Blue off balance. After stumbling a few steps he turned around quickly swiping at its chest. It had hit the Bokoblin but it was not over yet. The monster struck back narrowly missing Blue. It quickly drew back and attacked again.

Blue then did something unexpected, he rolled around on his side stopping at the back of the Bokoblin and did a spinning attack. It monster cried in pain dropped his sword and shield and collapsed on the ground.

The spikes flew down and Green came walking in making a beeline straight for the sword. He picked it up grinning.

"I got a sword!" he said in a sing-song voice, "And not just a crappy one. This one actually looks good."

"Ahem," Vio coughed. He had ditched the spear after the Moblins were defeated because he was completely hopeless with it. He was now weapon-less.

"Oh!" Green gasped. He picked up the sword-like stick gave it to Vio, "Here you can use this. It is really helpful!"

"…Thanks," Vio accepted the stick looking annoyed. He had obviously wanted the proper sword.

They all then turned to the door and Red quietly as he could, opened the door and they snuck in. Inside there was a large ramp leading up to who know where and a whole bunch of cage like cells.

In the corner one it held Aryll and two other girls all sitting down and facing the other way. One of them- a girl with reddish hair looked their way and gasped causing the other two to turn around.

Aryll gasped loudly and stood up happily staring at her big brother in delight, Blue himself running over to the cage. That was when a rumbling noise and suddenly the Helmaroc King came flying down. It immediately saw Blue and attacked him.

"You! Stupid Bird this is all your fault!" Blue yelled drawing his sword and swiped at the beak. It merely bounced off it, the boy in blue not expecting it let go of the sword and the beak enclosed around him.

"Blue!" Green cried rushing forward but was stopped by Vio gripping unto his arm. The bird raised it's head holding a protesting Blue in it's beak and flew off into the sky.

"Blue," Green yelled again Aryll crying out his time. The boy tore himself from Vio's grip and started to run up the ramp on the other side even though he knew he couldn't catch the bird.

"Green stop running and think rationally," snapped Vio trying to stay calm. It didn't help that Aryll was crying and Red looked like he was going to cry himself, "We need to get the girls out of here."

"But what about Blue," Red asked sniffing slightly, Green walking towards them gazed questionably at the boy in purple at that.

"He…he can take care of himself," Vio said looking guilty. He really did want to help Blue but he couldn't, "Green use that sword you got. It should be able to cut the wood."

Green nodded looking a bit shaky. He walked up to the cell, making sure he wouldn't hit the girls and swung the sword at the cage as hard as he could. The sword merely broke snapping clean in half.

"How? But…" Green stared at the broken sword dumbly, "Why did the sword break?"

"Oh that. It's just a simple spell that brakes any weapon on impact," A voice said from above them.

All the occupants of them room jerked and stared up above them. The man in purple from before was hovering above them smirking evilly.

"I knew I could smell a couple of rats," he said, the smirk widening into a grin, "It seems that I have to exterminate them."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

So I finally get around to updating things. Hoooraay. Here is the next chapter! (which needs major redoing, I'll have to do that in some point.)

Chapter 4

* * *

Blue groaned loudly as he woke up. He was laying on something hard and wooden, did he fall asleep on the lookout again?

At that the boy opened his eyes and looked around. Blue was inside a small boat enough to fit three or four people in though it would be very uncomfortable. The boat itself was parked in a place Blue never been before.

Where was he?...Wait.

Memories of Green, Tetra, the pirate, Red and Vio came back to him. Also the bird and the man came back as well. After the bird had picked Blue up it had flown to the to the top of the Fortress. There was man with red hair and evil eyes standing there. He ordered the bird to throw Blue away.

"So you have finally awake," said a voice from infront of the boat. But there was no one there.

"Huh," muttered Blue looking around confused.

The boat's head moved around and snorted at him, "You are suprisingly dull-witted."

Blue yelped and fell backwards hitting the rudder in the boat. He yelped in pain and rubbed his head. The boat stated laughing at Blue.

"Shut up!" snapped Blue before he realised that he was talking to a boat of all things making Blue stare in shock. The boat's face twisted into something that looked somewhat apologetic.

"Sorry for scarying you. Though I can see why I am the only talking boat in the ocean. My name is the King of the Red Lions. I have been watching you since you tried to save your sister," the boat explained looking serious, "I'm sorry but you wouldn't have been able to save her with what little strength you have."

"But-" Blue stated looking angry.

"Let me finish," interupted the King of the Red Lions before Blue could even rant, "That man who you saw if one of great power. His name is Ganondorf," the boat stared at Blue curiously, "Do you know the legend of the Hero of Time and the Kingdom disapeared?"

Blue gave him a look that said 'well duh'. Everyone know of that story in on his island and Blue wouldn't be surprised if everyone on the Great Sea knew about it. Basically the story went like this:

There was a Kingdom with a Golden Power, the people lived in the kingdom peacefully. Until an evil man came and stole power and ruled over the Kingdom. All was lost and the people started to disapear. That was when a boy dressed in green appeared and defeated the man. The Kingdom was at peace again and the boy's story was passed down until it was a legend and was called the Hero of Time. But unfortunately this was not a happy ending.

The man came back and took over the kingdom again. The people hoped that another Hero of Time would appear. They waited until the last hour praying to the gods.

But then. No one know, the Kingdom had vanished and nothing is known about it.

Blue always wanted to be like the Hero of Time when he was young and used to pretend to go on adventures like the hero. Aryll ended up following his example but soon ditched that for the seagulls.

Oh wait the King of the Red Lions was talking again.

"Good then I dont have to explain it then. The evil man from that legend is Ganondorf. Now you can see why you wouldnt have won against him," the boat said bitterly, "But I know of a way to beat him. But you'll have to go and collect these things before you can get it. Will you do it to save your sister?"

Blue stood up, "Yes!" he exclaimed loudly. The boat looked at him amused.

"You know that its going to be dangerous? Having that knowledge will you still go?" he asked.

"Yes!" Blue repeated even more loudly then before, "Now lets go!" At that moment hes stomach started to growl.

"It looks like you need some food first, you havent eaten for over two days. Also we need to get a sail. I sadly dont have one," the King of the Red Lions said looking amused, "there is also another thing I have to tell you. There have been rumours that a young boy in red suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a large gust of wind. That might be ony of your companions."

Blue who had been climbing out of the boat paused feeling guilty. He had been worrying about his little sister the whole time and not about the three people that helped him in the Forsaken Fortress. He nodded towards the boat and said that he would go and check it out and left the boat where it was.

* * *

"Alright!" Blue said looking around. He was on the island called Windfall where all the merchants go and trade there goods . The King of the Red Lions realised that he had said nothing about the island called him back and told him about the island, "I need to find out if that boy was Red," he stomach grumbled at him, "No! I'm not getting any food until I find Red!"

The people walking around near him gave Blue some odd looks. Blue in turn glared that them and walked off to go and ask people about Red.

"A boy in red?" repeated a lady in an orange dress, "He was taken under the care of the Ieka family. They had room to take care of the boy."

"Great! Do you know where they live?" asked Blue cheerfully happy that the search quickly.

The lady shook her head and apologized. Blue deflated but thanked her for the help. All the people Blue asked didnt know where the family lived. The house the Ieka family was hidden away from everyone making it impossible to find them. On the way though Blue had found out that more girls have been kidnapped in the last two days not just from Windfall but from other places like Greatfish isle.

It looks like Ganondorf was getting desperate about something. Blue wondered briefly why he was kidnapping girls.

'I'll ask the King of the Red Lions next time i see him,' Blue thought to himself nodding.

"Hey!" a young boy yelled out at him, "I heard that you are looking for the Ieka family. Well I know where it is."

"...you do?" asked Blue supiciously raising an eyebrow. If the adults didn't know why would the children know?

"Yeah!" replied the boy," I Ivan know everything about this island. But I wont tell you anything unless you play a game with us," he gestured to the three boys standing behind him.

"Yeaahh!" chorused the boys.

Blue just looked at them oddly then continued walked on. Ivan stared at him in shock before he ran after Blue.

"Hey why are you walking away?" Ivan cried trying to keep up.

Blue stopped and looked down at Ivan, "I find it hard to believe that a group of boys know where the house is but not any of the adults in the island," he said frowning.

"But its true!" whined Ivan, "look even ask Shiek other there. He is part of the Ieka family," he pointed toward someone about the age of Blue.

The person name Shiek was dressed in odd clothing. He had dark blonde hair and red eyes. The rest of his face was covered by a cloth that was around his face. The sleeves of his shirt was slightly ripped,though it looked to be on purpose. On the shirt there was an odd symbol in blood red it looked like an eye with a tear drop coming from it. He looked out of place but no one seemed to noticed him properly except for Blue and Ivan.

Blue marched up to the oddly dressed boy and started to talk only to be interupted by Shiek, "You are Blue aren't you?" he asked, "I know that you are looking for Red. Follow me," with that he walked off with Blue leaving Ivan there pouting.

When Shiek walked to an alleyway in between a house and a shop, Blue looked at him confused. Sheik ignored the look pressing his hand against a wall to the right and the wall just...collasped opening into a house.

Blue stared at it in shock while Sheik just walked towards it as though it was an everyday occurance. When Blue made no movement to come in Shiek rolled his eyes and practically dragged Blue inside.

"Ah there you are, Shiek," said a middle aged lady grinning warmly as she entered the room. The lady's hair was completely white making her look old and her eyes were red, the same colour as Shiek' clothes were similar to Shieks as well having a similar symbol on her shirt. She had noticed Blue and was staring at him curiously.

"You are Blue correct?" she asked, "I have heard about you and the other two from Red. Pleased to meet you, my name is Impa make yourself at home."

Home was not the ideal word for this room. It looked more like a dojo just with a table lying low on the ground and some other homely items.

Weapons of different sorts and scrolls with weird writing hung up from the walls. There was a a weird smell coming from somewhere above them it smelt like an odd perfume or something.

"Nice to meet you," replied Blue quickly after he realised he hadn't had anything for a while, "Is Red here?"

"Yes he is. I'll go and get him for you," Impa said walking out of this room to get Red.

It seemed that Sheik had went somewhere as well because he was nowhere in site leaving Blue by himself. Curiously he looked around at the weapons. Blue no longer had a sword and shield giving the shield to Red and dropped the sword.

Maybe he could borrow a sword to use for a time.

A cry of surprise came from a red blur that was coming towards him. The blur hugged Blue and started to speak quickly.

"Blue! I'm so glad to see you!" Red was crying with happiness, "After you got taken away and then the meanie Vaati showed up and-"

"Whoa, whoa calm down!" Blue snapped. Red winced and Blue sighed speaking more calmly, "How about you explain what happened to you after I was captured by that bird."

Red nodded and started to explain to Blue what happened...

* * *

"I knew I could smell a couple of rats," the man said, the smirk widening into a grin, "It seems that I have to exterminate them."

Green completely ignored the threat and glared up at the purple man, "Your that guy from before. Who are you and what have you done with Blue?" he demanded.

"I haven't done anything to that boy it is the owner's decision to what happens to him," he said looking bored.

The three boys looked at each confused then back at the man, "But aren't you the owner if this fortress?" asked Red shyly asking the question they were all thinking.

The man swooped down lower until he was just above them casuing Red to flinch, "No I am not. The owner lives all the way up there," he pointed upwards.

For whatever reason this caused Vio to laugh. Everyone in the room just looked at him in confusion as though they all thought he went crazy.

"What's so funny?" asked them man losing his calm facade to glare openly at Vio. The boy in question snorted and replied.

"I just think its funny that you act like you are all big and that pretend that you own this place by bullying everyone. But you dont your just a simple lacky," with that he started to laugh again.

It seemed that the man in purple didn't take well to insults because he growled in anger and threw his hand back. Gusts of greenish coloured winds suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flew towards his hand. When it seemed to be finished the man quickly lobbed it at a surprised looking Vio. The gusts of wind surrounded Vio like a miniature tornado and he disapeared. Just like that.

Green ran to the spot where Vio was last seen and Red start to cry again realising that Vio was gone. It was Aryll though who stared to speak to the man.

"What the heck did you do!" she screeched, "You big meanine!"

"You just lucky that you seem to be needed by the owner missy. No one insults me, Vaati the Wind Sorcerer!" Vaati said laughing, turning his attention fully unto Ayrll.

That was a mistake on his part.

The moment he had fully turned around Green had quickly picked up Blue's sword and ran towards Vaati striking him squarely on the back. Vaati seemed uneffected by the attack he turned around looking at Green amused.

"Trying to be beat me are you?" he asked rhetorically,"I'm afraid thats not possible with that puny sword. Nothing as weak as that will ever defeat me."

"You are so full of yourself," stated Green as he prepared to try again, "I'll find a way to defeat you!"

Green charged at Vaati again who flew up higher into the air throwing down what seemed to be a balls of electicity as he went higher. Green dodged them all and ran up the ramp to try and catch up to him. This was in vain because when he got to the top Vaati just flew lower again causing Green to groan in annoyance.

"Coward!" he shouted out from the top of the ramp shaking his fist down at Vaati.

The man in question smirked, "Oh I'm not a coward, I'm just thinking smart," he turned to Red who hadn't moved from his spot, "and I think it's time to get rid of the weaker compitition."

After his small speech he threw his hand back in similar fashion to what he did before. Red's eyes widened and started to back away slowly. Green groaned again and started to run down the ramp.

"Red dont just run backwards get away from him!" he ordered to the red boy who just continued to walk backwards looking completely scared. Green sighed at this and jumped down off the ramp holding the sword above him.

A couple of things happened at this moment. Vaati unleashed the attack on Red who hadn't moved from his spot, Green sword managed to hit Vaati on his descent and the Helmaroc King showed up again.

But unfortunately for Red he didn't get to see what happened to Green because the winds surrounded him and he found himself in a place that wasn't the Forsaken Fortress.

* * *

"Someone was out there when I suddenly appeared at Windfall. He went around screaming until eveyone was awake. Then there was a big dicussion and eventually I went to stay with Sheik and Auntie Impa," Red finished his story grinning, "Though I hope Green and Vio are ok," his grin faded.

"I'm sure they will be,"comforted Impa who had walked back into the room a long time ago.

Blue jumped slightly not realising that she had walked into the room, "Yeah they are probably on some sort of paradise resort at the moment. Damn them," he finished laughing weakly. He really hoped that the two of them were alright but by the looks of it Green was in deep trouble and who knows where Vio could be. He could be in the middle of the ocean somewhere for all he know.

Blue sighed inwardly but forced a grin at Red to keep him happy. He then quickly told Red a brief summary glancing at Impa not sure if he should say anything around her.

"So we are going on a quest to get this important item?" asked Red looking curious, "Can we find where Green and Vio is?"

Blue nodded wincing inwardly, "We'll have to go now though we need to get some

items before we go," he glanced hopefully at Impa who was frowning.

"Your hoping to use my ansectors sacred weapons for some journey that you didn't even give the full details for," she narrowed her eyes causing Blue to gulp. After a few moments of silence Blue sighed and explained more of it. Impa was still frowning.

"Are you sure you can trust this talking boat?" she asked. Blue nodded.

"He saved my life and told me all about this Ganondorf guy. I think I can trust him,"

he said, "Plus I would do anything to save my sister. I am going no matter what! Red can stay here is he want though," Blue glanced at Red who looked dertermined.

"I want to go and help you!" cried Red, "the meanie was the reason why Vio and I was stuck in that Fortress for a week and why we are seperated from Vio and Green."

Impa looked between them with a slight smirk on her face, "It looks like I can't stop you two. I may as well send you into danger with something to protect yourselves with."

* * *

About half a hour later Red and Blue came out of the house waving goodbye to Impa. Her last words to them was to be safe and made them promise not to go anywhere too dangerous.

Why did Blue had a funny feeling they would be breaking this promise?

The two of them managed to find a sail from this man called Zunari who had gone into a long winded story about his ship being crashed and how he ended up here with only the sail intact. Though for some reason he never called it a sail just 'that'.

Prepared to go on the quest they went back to the King of the Red Lions. Red's reaction was completely different from Blues. He curiously walked up to the boat and polietly introduced himself and asked if he could just call him "King" for short. When asked he Red said King of the Red Lions was too long to say.

"So you got a sail, Blue?" asked the newly named King.

Blue nodded and pulled out a white sail from his bag and attempted to set it up. While Blue was doing that Red was talking to King.

"You talked about Ganondorf but you never said anything about the meanie Vaati," he was saying, "Didn't you know he was there?"

King's reaction was surprising. The whole boat literally jumped throwning Blue off balance and into the sea causing the boy to swear. King ignored instead sharping turning to Red.

"Vaati was there?" he asked. Red nodded looking confused and King sighed,"This changes things drastically. It seems that we have to collect something else. But I don't know where they would be," it was obvious that he was no longer talking to Red and instead to himself, "But she probably knows but I don't know where she is either. I'll have to ask the Great De-"

"Hey!" Blue cut in sharply, "What the hell are you going on about?"

The boat sighed, "The information that I've learned changes my plans. Vaati is also a very powerful man. But anyway because the wind is going east we have no choice but to go that way. Blue get that sail up so we can go!"

Blue managed to get the sail up and the two boys jumped into the boat finally leaving the island.

On the way to Dragon Roost Nest (as the King of the Red Lions told them that they were going there) Red started to talk about his home at Greatfish Isle. About how he lived with his mum and dad and his adopted sister Marie who seemed to be crazy about horses. Then he started to talk about Vio's family. Vio had a younger brother who was the complete opposite of him. Taron the brother was always outdoors while Vio just sat inside reading books much to the dismay of there parents.

Then surprisingly Blue started to talk about his Grandma and his sister and life on Outset Island. He explained about how he met Tetra and Green then how Aryll was kidnapped by the Helmaroc King a.k.a the stupid annoying bird. He briefly talked about how its like on a pirater ship only because of Red bugging him.

By the time the boat got to Dragon Roost Nest it was about two o'clock in the evening. Both of the boys let of sighs of relief when they landed. Blue jumped out of the boat and ran further in the island much to the dismay of King.

"He doesn't even know why we are here," he said sighing turned his hear towards Red, "You two are here looking for a red looking pearl. I also want to give you this," he suddenly had a small silver baton in his mouth. King gestured to Red for him to take it. When he did King continued, "This is the Wind Waker. I was listening to your conversation with Blue and noticed you said that you play musical instrument. I think that you would be the best choice for this.

"This is a very special item," contunued King, "It was used a long time ago when people played music in prater to the gods. It used to borrow power from the gods though I dont know now. But you might find it useful."

"Thank you!" Red said cheerfully holding the baton up to look at it closely. He then noticed the dragon untop of the mountain it seemed to be in a rage, its arm's moving up and down, bashing the side of the mountain, causing it to shake a bit.

"Red hurry up and get over here!" yelled Blue from where he was. Red nodded and walked towards Blue still looking up at the dragon.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Blue when Red caught up, "Nevermind that. It seems that the bridge was broken for some reason but someone but up this block here," he indicated to a large block, "I wonder whats happened here..?"

It seems that Blue didn't even bother to look up.

Red and Blue climbed up untop of the block and went into a short tunnel. On the outside of the tunnel stood someone Blue knew very well.

"Quill!" He yelled, happy to see someone he knew.

"Ah Blue! Long time no see," Quill greeted, "and you must be Red. I have heard what happened at the Forsaken Fortress."

Both Red and Blue looked towards each other in confusion. How did he know that?

"Quill how?" started Blue looking confused.

The postman held up a hand to stop Blue from talking, "Rather then telling you I can show you. Come with me," Quill jumped up and flew off into a cave.

"Could it be..?" asked Red after a while looking hopeful.

"Maybe," replied Blue frowning not getting his hopes up.

The two boys exchanged glances again and followed Quill into the cave wondering who could be in there.

* * *

Awright. Next chapter will be coming up at some point, when I remember to update, kay?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! So sorry I haven't been uploading there, I just somehow forgot until I got a message recently. (Thank you for the MaroonAngel of Darkness. I have no idea who Tetra will end up with, but you know it wont be Green. :B)

Phew, I really need to rewrite some of my chapters, which I will do someday, but for now heres a couple of more chapters!

-----------------  
Wind Waker: Four Swords Edition!

Chapter 5

"Right now, I request you two, and Red and Blue to find this Red Pearl. It is very important item so I expect the chieftain or someone of higher power will have it," the King of the Red Lions was saying to Green and Vio.

Both of the two boys had ended up at Dragon Roost Nest at some point before Blue had woken up. Vio had appeared by Vaati's wind spell, on an island that was somewhere between Windfall and Dragon Roost Nest. Luckily a man by the name of Pyro had passed by on his ship. Because the wind was blowing towards the giant mountain for an island, they went that way.

Green's story was a bit more complicated and weirder. He had managed to hit Vaati, but before he could do anything else, the Helmaroc King showed up and picked up Green in it's claw. The bird then flew off ignoring the angry Wind Mage only to be attacked by the pirate ship.

The Helmaroc King ended up getting away but in it's haste dropped Green in the water. Eventually he was saved by a Rito flying home to visit her family. She quickly flew him to Dragon Roost and patched up all the wounds that Green got from all the action.

Needless to say both Red and Blue were happy to see Green and Vio. After talking to each other for a while, the latter two boys went to talk to King.

"A red pearl?" Green asked, thoughtfully, "The chieftain's son Komali has a giant red pearl but he's so stubborn that he would never give that up."

King frowned, "Could you try talking to him? That pearl is very important."

"I guess I'll try. But..." Green finished with a shrug. He then ran off towards the island, leaving Vio and King alone.

Vio stood there thinking deeply and then stared at King. He kept on doing that until he suddenly he snapped:

"What are you hiding? You have only mentioned what we need to get for whatever this 'important' item. What is it anyway?" he demanded at the boat, "Why aren't you telling us? Is it some treasure that you want for your own personal gain? Or is it something dangerous? Whatever it is I want to know,"he finished his miniature rant then gazing at King expectantly.

The boat took a while to reply to this; mirroring Vio from before. Eventually repling simply with; "I am not doing you any harm. I just want Ganondorf and Vaati to be defeated before they spread their evil. That is all."

Vio sagged, disapointed. He figured that King would barely say anything but, it's hard not to be gloomy about it. Instead Vio tried another subject.

"Fine then. You're a boat that who knows a lot. How about four boys who look like each other, are all basically named after colours, and have similar charactaristics, like all of them are left handed. But they have no relation to each other at all and even their parents had no past with each other. That is us. I find that too much of a coincidence for me. Anything to say there?"

"It could easily be coincidence, Vio. Not everything comes down to facts," said King simply, "Though there is one item that could be considered. It is the Four Sword."

Vio leaned forward expectantly. Receiving no reply he just glared at King, "Fine I'll just find about the Four Sword by myself," he stormed off into the insides of Dragon Roost.

In the inside was a wide, open cavern, carved from the mountain itself, adorned with decorations that hearkened back to the pride and majesty of the Rito wondered around the place, collecting piecing of mail to send off to other islands. Basically the place was chaos.

Vio ignored the the chaos heading, towards living quarters, "I supposed I will go to the library. I might find something there," Vio muttered to himself, "But I am not sure if I will find an..."

Blue had suddenly barged passed Vio. He looked like he was going to kill something as he went past.

"Huh?" Vio said confused. Blue was heading towards the mountain where Valoo, the dragon lived.

Pushing thoughts of the mysterious Four Sword aside, Vio followed Blue outside.

* * *

At the same time as Green and Vio were talking to King, Red and Blue were doing an errand for the Rito Chieftain. Valoo was the person that gave the Rito the wings when they came of age. But because of his recent anger none of the Rito that have come of age can get wings.

Komali, the chieftains son; was one of them. But because of his low self-confindence, the Chieftain was worried about him. So he sent Red and Blue to get a letter from a girl named Medli, then to talk to Komali.

"Oh you must be Red and Blue. What odd names," said a girl. When the two boys walked in room. She had long redish hair tyed up in a ponytail and wore a dark blue dress with a golden symbol printed on it, "are you two related?'

Red laughed at that, "They are odd names arent they? But we are not related. I am Red, nice to meet you. That over there is Blue."

"I figured that," the girl said, "Because of your clothes. I am Medli."

"So you must have that letter then?" Red asked grinning.

"Yup. Here you go!" said Medli cheerfully giving the letter to Red, "Umm...Blue. May I please talk to you. In private," she glanced unsure at Red.

"Sure?" said Blue, the word coming out more like a sentence. Red nodded quietly, looking a bit hurt but exited the room, none the less.

"Can you to meet me at the spring outside after you are done with Komali?" Medli asked, nervous, "I need to ask something of you."

"I guess so," Blue said, still unsure sounding, "But why are you asking me?"

Medli shook her head looking even more nervous, "I'll explain later. Just please?"

"Fine. I'll see you later then," with that he walked out of the room to join Red.

"What did she want?" asked Red.

"I have no idea," replied Blue, bewildered.

They then went Komali's room. The room was even more decorated then the main cavern. Banners shaped like feathers hung up on the walls of the room. In the middle of the room there was a four poster bed. Sitting on it was Komali, staring at a big red pearl in his lap. He was a boy around Red's age. Komali's hair was a mixture of white and dark brown; white at the front, brown at the middle and the back of his head. His clothes, like all other Rito were robelike though Komali's was more regal, like his father.

Upon entering Komali looked up, "Who are you?" he snappened, bluntly.

"Um...w-we" Red stuttered, thrown off, "are h-h..."

"We are here to give a letter," cut in Blue holding out the note he took from Red.

Komali took the letter and started reading it. As he went through the letter his eyes narrowed and a frown had set upon his face.

"Be brave?" Komali snorted, "He's not the one going through this," he looked at Red and Blue, "You two are mentioned in this, you know? How rude of you butting into other people's business."

"We're not," Blue said, glaring, "All we did was sent on an errand to give you this letter."

Komali snorted again, "That rich, considering that this is a community of postmen. There is another reason why you are here. I bet you are supposed to tell me to be brave of somethng."

"Like I said, all we are doing is an errand," Blue repeated, "But if I must say. I think you are a total coward."

"What?" snarled Komali. He jumped off the bed and walked up to Blue, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," Blue said coldly, "Mabye that instead of doing something about it or least trying to be positive, you sit in you room doing absolutely nothing blaming your sorrow on everyone except yourself. That is just pure cowardice."

"Blue!" scolded Red, "You can't just say that!"

"Exactly!" cried Komali, "You don't know how it's like to lose something important."

"You haven't even got it yet! So you don't even know what you are missing out on!" snapped Blue, "And besides I know exactly how it is to lose something important. My little sister, Aryll is in the Forsaken Fortress probably all sore, cold and wet but I am not just sitting at home sulking I am trying to save her. That's exactly what your father wants you to be like. Brave!"

"If you're so brave why don't you go up the mountain and stop Valoo from being angry! Maybe then I will listen to you!" exclaimed Komali.

"Fine then I will!" yelled Blue storming out the room, past a confused Green and out to the spring.

Immediately, he was swarmed with debris coming down from the mountain. All around him, plants that would have blooming nicely was all terribly ruined. To the left there were remains of a bridge. Below the bridge stood Medli, who was facing an out of place boulder.

"This place used to be so beatiful," sighed Medli, when Blue came up to her, "It used to have a giant spring and flowers were everywhere. But then Valoo got angry and a boulder dropped down blocking the spring."

She sighed again and turned to Blue, looking determined, "But thats not the point. Blue, I ask you to help me get up the mountain to calm down Valoo. To do so I need you to throw me up there."

"So that's why you wanted me?" asked Blue, "I am strong enough to throw you and you think you can trust me?"

Medli nodded, looking hopeful.

"No," said Blue, causing Medli to look disapointed, "I want to come with you."

The Rito girl blinked in suprise,"What? You will do that for me?" she bowed, "Thank you for wanting to help me. But there is no way for you to come up with me. I will be fine."

"I am coming no matter what," snapped Blue, "I'll just need to find a way to get up. I could climb up there?"

"No need," said a voice from above them. The Blue and Medli looked up to see Vio standing there, smirking. He jumped down and walked up to what was left oh the spring. He collected the water in a bottle and turned back to the two others, bottle raised.

"There is a crop of Bomb Flowers up there," Vio explained, "I have read that they are very explosive plant enough to blow up that boulder filling this part up with water. But unfortunately they are all dried up. Good thing that I also know that when they come in contact with water they almost instantly restore themselves."  
Blue stared blankly at Vio trying to figure out what he just said. Medli on the otherhand, smiled brightly, "That is a good idea. Thank you both for helping me," she bowed again.  
"No problem, Medli," replied Vio, smiling smoothly, "I want to do whatever I can to help."  
With an idea in mind the three carried it out and hurried their way up the mountain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok what the heck happened here?" asked Green walking into Komali's room.

Komali was standing there, his face so red that it looked like he had just ran a mile Beside him standing there awkardly, was Red.

"Well," Red started, "Blue and Komali got into a fight. Now I think Blue is going to try to defeat Valoo!"

"Do you think that he really do that?" asked Komali looking up from the pearl.

Green shot him a look that clearly said 'well duh'.

"He's probably charging up the mountain right now," Green continued shrugging, "Only to be defeated by and-"

"We get the point, Green," snapped Komali, "He can't get up there without wings," he finished his sentence bitterly.

"I don't know," said Green with a small smile, "I am pretty sure he will do anything just to prove himself right."

"Yeah he is very competitive," chimed in Red, "I know that and I have only known him for about a day."

Komali looked between them unsure, "You mean it?"

Both of the boys nodded. At that Komali quickly jumped off the bed, heading towards the door. He opened it and ran out of the room leaving the pearl behind.

Red, curious, quickly followed after leaving Green in the room. After a couple of moments of thinking he walked out of the room leaving the pearl by itself.

He quickly joined up with joined up with Red and Komali who had been talking to Berry, the Rito that had saved Green. She was a researcher that lived far away from Dragon Roost. She had been flying here to visit her family when she saw Green.

She also let Green and Vio were temporary staying at her living quarters because no one else could take them in. Upon seeing Green she smiled.

"Ah there you are Green," she said, taking out a parcel, "I was looking for you. That sword that you requested is here. Vio already got his bow."

"Thank you," said Green accepting the parcel, "Where is Vio anyway?"

Berry shrugged, "Not sure. He just quickly came from the spring area, asked for the bow and arrows and went back into the spring area. That kid, Blue and Medli were waiting for him at the enterance. Hey where are you three going?"

As Berry was saying Vio's location, Green, Red and Komali exchanged surprised looks and ran towards the spring area leaving, "How odd," commented Berry, shaking her head.

"Wow," Red said when they got outside, "What happened here?"

The large, oddly placed boulder had compleltely disapeared and in place of that was a whole lot of water. Enough in fact to swim to the otherside.

"Do you think that Blue guy did that?" asked Komali curiously.

Green shook his head, "Nah. Blue is not smart enough to do whatever he did here," he paused thinking, "It was probably Vio or Medli that thought of this," he then stopped thinking, "Unless he did it by accident."

Komali shook his head. Crouching down infront of some round shaped plants, he said, "These are Bomb Flowers. They act exactly like their name suggests. These things could blow up almost anything. But they all should be dried out."

"Vio probably found a way to make better," said Red, brightly, "At home he is always reading books. I remember that recently he was reading a book about interesting plants. Bomb Flowers were probably in there."

"That's interesting and all Red," sighed Green, "But was that all necessary?"

Red laughed sheepishly, "I guess not. I was just figuring it out in my head."

"Either way, they are climbing up the Mountain of Trials now! We must hurry," Komali said,standing up..

"Mountain of Trials?" asked Green, tilting his head, "Such a cliche name. It need a better one."

"Does it matter Green?" snapped Komali, "Let's go!'

They, like the others before them, swam to the other side and into the mountain ahead.  
-----------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

(Yes I'm updating twice at once. My actual note thingie is over there. Though looking at this chapter you can see time has past since I updated between them xD)

-------------------------------

Out in the middle of the Great Sea, laid anchor a certain ship. Flocking around it was a pack of seagulls. Most of the occupants were below deck, doing whatever with the exception of two people. One of them was Nuko who was stationed as lookout the other one whoever.

"Go away you stupid birds!" yelled Tetra shaking her fist at the creatures in question, "I hate you lot! You're the reason why my little brother isn't here! I could have easily avoided going to that place if it weren't for a certain bird person! Curse you all!"

The bird flew away, scared of the freaky girl yelling at them. Tetra took a few short breathes to calm herself down. Lately she had been even more short tempered the usual, stressing over the lack of Green and where he might be. Maybe he was someone all alone, without food or a proper place to sleep. He could easily be de-

Tetra shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. He could easily be somewhere in a nice comfy house, with some kindly old couple taking care of him. Wherever he might be though, Tetra wanted to be with him. She never thought she would miss her annoying little brother so much. And then there was the other boys, Blue, Red and Vio. While she was worried about Green the most, she couldn't help worrying about the others. She really hoped that they were alright, wherever they were.

"Miss Tetra?...Are you alright?" it was Nuko. He must have heard Tetra, though she wouldn't have been suprised if the whole crew heard it, "Either way we will find him...Just think positive."

The girl nodded. Thats all she had to do. Think positive and hope for the best. Green was strong he could take care of himself...wherever he was.

-------------------------------------------

"Gaah!" yelled Blue suddenly, "Why does this path have to be so long?"

Vio raised an eyebrow at the boy in blue. They had been walking for at least twenty minutes and had barely made any progress. The mountain was really rugged and hard to get up

On the way there they had been attacked by monsters which they didn't expect. Medli had said there had never been any monsters on island except for the occasional Chuchu, a jellylike creature. The monsters attacking them were yet again, the boys easily defeated him with a sword and bow combo, while Medli stood behind showing the two the way to go. After that Vio had suspected that Ganondorf was behind this. But why? Was Ganondorf also looking for the pearls? Or is it for another reason?

"I'm sure we will get there eventually, Blue," said Medli, trying to optimistic.

"Eventually?" snarled Blue, "I want to get there now!"

"We wont get anywhere if you keep on complaining," muttered Vio, irritated.

Blue mutely glared at Vio and carried on picking up his pace. Medli and Vio followed at a more normal pace. As they went up the path Vio's thoughts turned back to the Four 's name obivously hinted that is was a sword of four. But it was "the" but that made no sense. Unless...It was the reason why they four of them looked similar. Inprobable, but not impossible.

"Hey, Blue?" Vio asked catching up to the mentioned boy, "Do you think that we have too many things in common. I mean all of us?" the other boy merely grunted and conintued on. Vio sighed in frustration, then tried to catch up again, "Blue, could you answer my question please?"

"Yes, I have," Blue said shortly, "But do have to talk about it now?"

Vio nodded, "Yes. I want to figure this out. It's been bugging me since we all met. We are all alike, down to our hair. I mean it is too much of a c-"

"I dont care," Blue interrupted, "Aren't we supposed to be stopping a raging dragon from destroying everything? Speaking of which; where is Medli?"

Vio opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it when he had none. Medli was no where in sight, "Thats weird. I could have sworn she was right behind us. Do you think that something happened to her?"

Blue shrugged, turning about him in hope of finding her, "She might have got left behind?" he suggested weakly, already knowing the answer.

"No," dismissed Vio, shaking his head, "She would have called out or at least been known that she was left behind."

"So do you think that she was attacked?" asked Blue, frowning.

Vio nodded looking grim, "It seems like it. Let's hope she it still alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Green, Red and Komali were taking a shortcut through Dragon Roost to quickly catch up to, Medli, Vio and Blue. Komali, being the chieftain's son knew a shorter way through the mountain even though he had never climbed the mountain. Because of this, people thought that the secret pathway was home to lots of treasure. This was not the case. It was just a quick way to get to Valoo.

As they went up, Komali started to fidget nervously until it came more obvious, at least to Green who watched him carefully as they went up. Green was about to say something when suddenly Red spoke up.

"Wow," he was saying, oblivous to Komali's fidgetting, "I think I see the end. This is so easy. I am so glad Komali is here. Imagine going through the mountain the long way."

"You would have probably made it anyway," muttered Komali, blushing at the comment, "I am no help."

Green frowned at Komali, "What are you talking about? Don't be so modest. We would have gotten lost or something. You are great help."

"But-"

"Great help!" interrupted Green, grinning, "Now let's see if we beat Blue there," he ran off ahead leaving the other two.

Komali sighed, "Is he always like that?"

Red nodded, "I have only known him and Blue for a short time but you can tell that they are like this all the time. Those two and Vio have such strong personalities. I wish I could be like them."

"Yeah that would be great to be like that," Komali said, sighing again, "To be brave and live without worry."

"You know, Komali," muttered Red shyly, "I think you have a pretty strong personality. You just need to show it more."

Komali raised an eyebrow expecting to get a reply but, he never got one. The two of them caught up to Green at to the end of the tunnel. What looked like the a dead end, opened up like a door reminding Red of the Ieka's house. When they got out of the tunnel they were right near Valoo's sitting place. The only thing they needed to was climb it.

But there was one problem. A Bokoblin stood in front of the staircase as though it was guarding it.

"What?" spluttered Komali, "There isn't any monsters on this island. Only things like Chuchus."

"Well it looks like you were wrong," replied Green, drawing his sword. It was a longish sword, with it's blade slightly curving. It's design was very simple. Beside him, Red also drew his weapon, a small sword that could easily be a dagger. It was brightly decorated, patterns were all over the sword finishing with a little red gem engraved at the end of the hilt.

"I'll try and help you as much as I can," Red said, "But I don't think I'll be much help."

"Any help is fine, Red. But I don't think I'll need any for this," Green said cheerfully before running up to attack the unsupecting Bokoblin. The poor thing didn't have a chance before it was knocked off the mountain. Red breathed a sigh of relief and started to sheath his sword, "Don't Red. I think theres going to be more ahead."

Cautiously Green walked to the stairs. It was so frail looking looked that it looked was going to break at any minute, let alone carry any Green or Red's weight. That left...

"Komali," Green started turning to the Rito boy, "Rito are supposed to be lighter then humans aren't they?" Komali nodded, causing Green to grin, "Great! Its up to you to investigate it then!"

"What?" Red asked in shock, "But I don't think..." he trailed off staring at Komali. He had an odd look on his as though he was unsure about something. After a couple of moments of hesitiating he scrunched his face trying to look brave.

"Let me do it! I am the chieftains son so I should be dealing with these things, not strangers to this island," he said, dertermined, "Red give me that sword and shield I will defeat any monster that is up there!"

Green nodded in approval as Red gave Komali his weapons. The Rito boy waved at the two of them before running up the staircase. It was lucky that only Komali stepped on them because after that the stairs started to give away. Red gulped as he thought what would have happened if he stepped on them, "I am so glad that you noticed that, Green. Otherwise we might have died."

Green shook his head grinning, "Nah. We wouldn't have. All we had to do was walk on them at the same time."

"What!" screeched Red, "So why did you make him go by himself?"

"Didn't you see his total lack of confindence?" Green asked, "I've been watching him for the last two days and have noticed that. What he needed was something to boost it. I doubt there are monsters up there anyway."

"What if there is?" asked Red tilting his head.

"...I didn't think of that?" Green said weakly, causing Red to groan, "But I am sure he'll be fine!"

After a couple of minuters later, Green wasn't so sure. He had only wanted to help Komali get more confindent. What if something actually did happen or if there were actually monsters up there? Thinking that again Green lightly put his foot on the stairs. It crumbled away at that touch. The boy in green sighed and turned to Red.

"I think I made the wrong idea with that," he said gravely, "I am an idiot."

"Made the wrong idea in what?" that wasn't Red. It was Komali. He stood proudly with Medli beside him.

Red cried happily and ran up to them both, hugging the two, "I am so glad that you are safe. But how did Medli get here?"

The girl blushed, "I got captured by the monsters...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vio had suddenly picked up his pace catching up to Blue, leaving Medli alone. She stayed behind them not wanting to get in the way, she was happy that she did because a couple of seconds later the conversation they were having became heated.

Medli walked back down a bit to give them space, also to not be included in whatever they were arguing about. Upon walking away, she was ambushed by a pack of Bokoblins. Medli squealed in surprised and tried to run away, but when she turned away everything went black.

When Medli woke up, she found herself in a cage with two monsters standing outside it. Above her somewhere she could hear Valoo crying out. But instead of rage it seemed like pain.

"It hurts," Valoo was crying in his language, "Can someone please get this thing off my tail!"

Medli sniffed. All this time they had thought Valoo was angry at them for some odd reason but instead he was in great pain, "Whatever is attacking Valoo is a big meanie," she said huffing. The two monsters turned around and gave her threatening looks causing her to be quiet.

About twenty minutes later of sitting there, feeling absolutely hopeless, Medli heard someone or something running up the stairs. The footsteps came louder until suddenly, it stopped. The Rito girl looked up to see Komali standing at the entrance bearing a sword and a shield, "Komali?"

Komali blinked in suprise when he heard Medli's voice, "Medli? What are you doing here?" he looked around trying to find something, "And where are Blue and Vio?"

"Don't worry about that now!" shrieked Medli, "Look out!"

At his temporary distraction one of the Bokoblin's had snuck up on him. It raised his sword at struck down on Komali, hitting him on his shoulder. He gasped in pain and tried to hit the monster, but it dodged. The other Bokoblin just stood there, snorting in amusement. Medli glared at the Bokoblin wanting to hit it, but all she could do is watch Komali and hope that he would win. Unfortunately it did not seem like that was going to happen, either the Bokoblin was too powerful or that Komali's wound was getting to him or both.

Komali looked doubtfully at the monster looming over him. By the look the on his face it seemed obvious that he thought he was going to lose, "Go Komali!" cheered Medli trying to boost his confindence, "You can beat these two meanies!"

The Bokoblins barely even aknowledged her words, instead snorting in laughter at the boy in front of them. But it worked with Komali; he narrowed his eyes and straightened himself.

"I won't to lose to you!" snapped Komali with renewed strength. He attacked the nearest Bokoblin, swinging his sword wildly. The fiend did it's best to parry but under the sudden swipes it was hard. The other Bokoblin, in it's shock just stood there, gaping not even bothering to help it's comrade.

After finally gained it's wits, the first Bokoblin started to strike back trying to hit Komali in his wound, well the spot he was a couple of seconds ago. The Rito boy ran out of the way and stabbed his foe square in the back. The monster just stood there for a couple of moments before disapearing in puffs of smoke. At that there was a little snort of shock from behind Komali.

"You're next," said Komali, turning to face the over Bokoblin. The monster was trembling in shock, it hadn't expect the weak looking little boy being so powerful, "Ready to be defeated?" the Bokoblin shook it's head, "Too bad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"... he defeated the Bokoblin and freed me from the cage. Then I carried him here," finished Medli, "I am surprised but happy that Komali came to resuce me. I owe him and you all so much."

"I can't believe that intimidating that monster worked," Komali said, slightly suprised, "it was so scared of me. So much that if it could it probably would have run away."

"Oh!" Red cried suddenly, "You're shoulder wound! We should fix that!"

Komali looked over at his wound, it was still bleeding. Now noticing it properly he realised how bad it hurt, "I think I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Nonsense," dismissed Red. He tore off a large strip of bottom part of his pants. He then stood up and tied over Komali's wound, "There that will at least stop the blood from getting everywhere and getting infected. But this means no more fighting."

Komali nodded, "Thank you Red. But you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Red said, "I'm not that good at fighting. At the very least I can help people when they are hurt."

"Umm...Komali?" Green asked weakly, "About before I wasn't telling the truth. We could have easily gone together. I am so-"

"I know," Komali quickly said before Green could carry on, "I wanted to prove myself anyway. I mean look at you all, you actually tried to do something even though you didn't even live here. Unlike me, who just moped the whole time. But I learned my lesson in that."

Medli smiled warmly at Komali but then stopped, at though she just remembered something, "Oh I should tell the Chieftain about this! I will fly down and tell them."

"Great! We will try and find out what is attacking it's Valoo's tail. Whatever it is I'm sure we will be able to beat it," said Green confindently, "Red, Komali, you both up to it?"

Both of the other boys nodded (though Red's was hesitant) and walked with Green to the caves while Medli flew down, all wondering what the thing could be.

---------------------------------------------------

"We're lost aren't we?" grumbled Blue. Vio merely nodded silently, not bothering to talk. After realising that they lost Medli, the two of them had went back to the last place they had saw her. Finding no sign of her they continued on without her, "If that's the case what the heck are we supposed to do now?"

"I am sure we can find a way to the top. The only reason why we are up here is to stop Valoo from going crazy by whatever means," replied Vio, gripping onto his bow tightly, "Be prepared for anything that might come up."

"Yeah yeah I know," muttered Blue. He also had his sword unsheathed prepared to attack if it came to it.

They continued on what seemed to be the right way. Their guess was right because eventually the path they were walking on started to slowly ascend, instead of staying on the same flat path getting nowhere.

"Alright we are finally getting there!" exclaimed Blue picking up his pace, "Great, I think I can see a opening coming up! Come on Vio!" he took off running up to the opening.

"Wait, Blue!" Vio called after him, "Look out for that-"

Crash! Blue had got all tangled up in a rope lying on the ground and tripped over.

"-rope," finished Vio, sighing, "Just typical that he would trip the only obstacle on the ground."

Blue growled, trying to untangle himself from the rope, "Who the hell randomly puts a rope of all things on the ground just for someone to trip over!"

"Well for one thing. Only an idiot would trip over some piece of rope," Vio said walking up to Blue, "Another thing is that is not actually just a rope. It's a grappling hook," he picked up the long piece of rope. On the end of the rope was a metal clawlike hook each claw ended in a point to grasp wood or some other object.

"A...what?" asked Blue, picking himself up from the ground, "What the heck does it do?"

"A grappling hook, Blue," replied Vio, rolling his eyes, "With this thing you can latch onto objects and swing over. For example look over there," he pointed over at a beam of wood poking out of the wall. It was over a pit of lava which was blocking a pathway on the other side, "That was probably put there for people with grappling hooks. We just throw the grapple part there and it sticks into the ledge so we can swing to the other side."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous, Vio?" asked Blue gazing at the lava, "I dont think that can hold us."

"Just trust me, I am always right," said Vio, stubbornly. He swung the the rope around and then threw it, hook part first, at the wooden beam. The rope flew over to the wood and flipped around the beam a few times before tightening at Vio's grip. Vio tugged it a few times before swinging over leaving a gaping Blue.

"How the heck did you do that?" he asked, mouth wide opened.

"It seems to be a magical one," said Vio examining the grappling hook, "I just threw and it just automatically went for the beam. How interesting," he tugged at the rope. The hook gave away almost instantly, "Very interesting."

"Hey!" yelled Blue, "You're not going to leave me here. Throw that damn magical rope over here!"

Vio reluctantly threw the grappling hook over to Blue. The boy in blue easily caught it and mimicked Vio's actions from before. The rope flipped around the same and Blue jumped to the other side to join Vio infront of a door.

The door towered above them like it was made for a small giant to get through. It was hugely decorated showing odd symbols, pictures of birds and other weird objects. Behind it large roaring noises could be heard, as though a dragon was yelling, "Hmm...this room looks quite menacing doesn't it?" Vio asked mostly to himself, "Do you think that this is where Valoo the dragon takes nest?"

Blue shrugged and pushed at the door, "You never know until we get this opened," he said, "Now come and help me open this door!"

After efforts from both Blue and Vio the door finally gave way just enough for them to past through. Inside the room was a gigantic pit of lava. Above the lava, hung a long, red tail that curved upwards looking like a hook.

"That's it?" asked Blue, disapointed, "All we get is a bunch of lava and a stupid tail...thing! How lame!"

Just as he was saying that the lava started to rumble. Vio stepped back, not sure what to think of this. Suddenly a large insect-like creature rose from the depths of the pit. It reached out towards Valoo's tail, pinching it. That caused a load roar from above.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Blue at the top of his voice, pointing at the insect-like creature. The thing heard the cry and turned around. Upon seeing the two boys it let out a large roar. Vio groaned, hitting his hand against his forehead.

"Blue, I am going to kill you if we get out of this!" he snapped readying his bow to attack the monster.

But the question was: How? 


End file.
